


15-18-31

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gale pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale lost his virginity 3 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15-18-31

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

The cool thing about realizing you’re attracted to girls *and* boys is that you get to lose your virginity twice.

I lost mine three times.

When I was 15, to a girl named Marie Brantley, who my mother foolishly thought was a good Christian.

When I was 18, to a boy named Ryan Parker. Freshman lab partner. Experimenting went beyond the classroom.

And when I was 31, I lost it for good… to Randy Harrison.

It wasn’t until the third that I realized the “twice” hadn’t really been that cool.

He was not impressed when I told him… in bed, still wrapped around him… weeks into whatever it was we were doing. Rather, he was instantly sympathetic.

“You poor thing. Losing your virginity is fucking traumatic. I can’t imagine having to do it more than once.”

I laughed… and then cried… and then laughed at that. He just held me closer.

It was different with him, always. Because, even when I fucked him, I felt penetrated.

Scared me, but I fucking miss it.

I place the numbers… 15-right... 18-left... 31-right... Unlock… Stare at the picture of us.

I’ve run out of firsts. But someday… I want Randy for my last.


End file.
